


习惯

by Lanna_Esumi



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanna_Esumi/pseuds/Lanna_Esumi
Summary: 旧文搬运，当初文笔都挺幼稚的，慎入【虽然现在也与别人相拥入眠的习惯。
Relationships: L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Kudos: 1





	习惯

习惯

艾尔艾尔弗睁开眼时，映入眼帘的是时缟晴人睡得人畜无害的蠢脸。

浑身无力外加严重的头晕，他思索了两秒之后慢慢回忆起，昨晚被时缟晴人袭击后，最近略频繁的失血导致他直接失去了意识，大概就这样直接睡到了早上。

……于是，这家伙怎么也出现在我的床上。

贫血带来的不适让他懒得再去计较，最终，晕眩感让他转过身决定继续睡会儿。刚合上双眼却听到时缟晴人醒来的轻微声音，他听到吉奥尔少年一声短促的呼吸，大概也是认识到昨晚自己又发作袭击了室友。

艾尔艾尔弗懒得理会，闭上眼等待进入睡眠，身后的晴人呼吸却有些不安的急促。

不过是契约内的事罢了，他这样的反应反而让冷静的多尔西亚特务有些好笑。

“艾……”他轻声开口，发现对方还未醒来之后放弃了打扰他，不敢把他弄醒，默默躺了回去维持原来的姿势。

闭着眼睛的艾尔艾尔弗听着整个过程，发出有些无奈而无声的笑。

真是，一如既往甜过头的家伙。

再次醒过来之后，意料之中得到了晴人的道歉，他也并没有放在心上，径自吃了比前几天更多的甜食来抑制晕眩。

这并不是唯一一次。

时不时的早晨，伴随着醒来时的晕眩感，还有时缟晴人安静的睡脸。虽然他曾经提到过，让时缟晴人摄取完符文之后爬回自己的上铺去，晴人嘴上答应着，最终艾尔艾尔弗早晨睁开眼还是偶尔会看到对方的蠢脸，而艾尔艾尔弗渐渐也开始不在乎这些小事，唯一在意的，是贫血给身体带来的负担，战场上可由不得自己身体吃不消。

“如果你发作还是这么频繁的话，我不保证下次不会直接把你打晕。”一天早上，艾尔艾尔弗醒来后说道，语气中既有不满也有无奈。

晴人像做错事的孩子一样低下头，“对不起，其实你早就该这么做的。”

艾尔艾尔弗没有过多言语，淡淡地说这只是契约内容罢了。雪白的少年肩头还在有着昨晚造成的发炎的伤口，显得无比突兀而触目惊心。晴人明白身为军人的他是不允许自己身体成为阻碍的，面对自己的行为只能无声地抱歉，默默为他准备更多甜食来缓解贫血的不适。这似乎也成为了两人心照不宣的默契。

然而，战斗的频繁，导致的是更多符文的流失。即使能时不时把晴人打晕逃过一劫，艾尔艾尔弗也明白符文的摄取是必须的，渐渐地，也只能任由他来。

一天晚上，艾尔艾尔弗意外地在夜里醒来，肩头的些许疼痛提醒着他之前发生的事。与以往不同的是，他发现自己似乎身处一个温暖的怀抱里。疑惑地转过身，细微的动作把另一个人也弄醒了。

“对……对不起……因为吸血过后你的体温很低，我想这样会不会暖和一点……”晴人脸上有着掩饰不住的尴尬。

“……没事。”没说出口的是，他觉得这样其实很舒服。

“如果你介意的话我马上回去……”话还没说完，晴人发现艾尔艾尔弗似乎换了一个让自己觉得舒服的姿势继续闭上了眼睛，他有些惊讶，不过脸上的表情却变得更加柔和。

不怎么善于揣摩人心的多尔西亚少年此刻意识到，也许这就是晴人总出现在自己床上的原因。

“你真的，太甜了。”耳语一般的声音还是被晴人捕捉到了。

即使双眼紧闭，艾尔艾尔弗的睡颜比起之前的硬气，此刻也多了几分柔软。

战场上孤独无依的两人就这样相拥而眠，仅仅是互相扶持的温柔。

艾尔艾尔弗默许了这样的行为，晴人也就不再避嫌。虽然从小在寒冷地带长大的多尔西亚少年早就对寒冷习以为常，但失血后体温偏低的确有些不舒服，晴人的怀抱无疑是一个充满诱惑的取暖器。而奇妙的是，相拥入睡时，不仅仅身体感到温暖，内心也有一种难以言喻的安心而充足的感受。

冷静而理性至上的少年自然不会对晴人说出这些话，晴人却隐隐能察觉到，艾尔艾尔弗对自己的态度似乎比起原来温和了不少。

艾尔艾尔弗自己也能发现某些微妙的改变。

他一直都比晴人起得早，两人睡在一起的时候也不会变。然而，有时早上醒来后，心里却有着一丝再躺一会儿的冲动。他明白这是对晴人怀抱的留恋，但冲动始终只是冲动，起床时间不容得被任何事拖延。他已经能察觉到内心的某些暗涌的情愫，已经不只是契约内的那些相濡以沫了。但这些细碎的感情有又如何呢？现在的他们，明天仍旧是漫漫黑路。

一次战役过后，当晚身心俱疲的两人回到宿舍之后早早爬上了自己的床。从不在别人面前示弱的银发少年此刻在晴人看不到的下铺也终于露出了疲惫的神情，闭上眼想要入眠时却听到上铺翻来覆去不安的声音。

“时缟晴人。”他尽量让自己的语气不那么冰冷，大概猜得到吉奥尔少年在烦恼什么。“已经过去了。”

“……嗯。”晴人简单应了一声，试图让自己平静下来。

艾尔艾尔弗能理解，完全在和平国度成长起来的17岁少年，此刻却必须背负着上千人的命运去毫无经历过的战场上厮杀，这份担子对他来说明显太重。

晴人不再翻身，但在这寂静的夜里，尚未平复的呼吸频率却暴露了他仍然不安的内心。

说着“已经过去了”这种话的艾尔艾尔弗也意识到，也许明天，甚至下一刻他们就得面临更加严峻的局势，这话起不到任何安慰的作用。

他轻不可闻地叹了口气。“……下来吧。”

他感到棕发少年明显一愣，但很快应了下来并起身。晴人知道艾尔艾尔弗所说的“下来”是什么，在他下来之后发现艾尔艾尔弗已经把身体往里面挪了一点——两个人互相凭依远好过一个人焦虑。

熟悉的体温来到身旁，那股安心的充盈感如预想般填满了战斗后疲惫的心里。

晴人默默抱住了雪白的少年，这次他意外地选择了与晴人四目相对。晴人把头埋进艾尔艾尔弗的颈窝，嗅到了熟悉的气息。艾尔艾尔弗不知道该怎么安慰他，伸出手回抱了晴人，对方身体一惊，下一刻，银发少年感到有温热的液体流到了自己脖子上。

“对不起……”晴人哽咽着说道。

艾尔艾尔弗没说什么，此刻任何话都显得多余，一直以来理性的平静内心此刻却荡起轻微的波纹。

十几年来的独自入眠，甚至还伴随着死亡的恐惧，早已习惯孤独了，而此刻与他人相拥着入睡，却让他意识到过去的十几年是如此寂寞。身体在以可怕的速度习惯着别人的体温与自己紧靠时的安心与满足，无奈的是，这在如今的战乱中也显得奢侈。

晴人突如其来的安静让艾尔艾尔弗警惕起来，把他推开之后发现果然又符文缺乏了。犹豫了片刻是否要把他打晕，艾尔艾尔弗内心一股冲动却让他做出了这辈子自己也无法计算出的举动——在晴人彻底失去自我意识之前，艾尔艾尔弗抱住他的脖子吻了他。

他感受到符文在唇齿之间细细流动，并没有一种被放空的符文缺乏感，反而有股如一起入睡一般温暖而充实的感觉快要溢出内心。接着他放弃了一切，任由晴人对他做出了和对流木野咲一样的事。

于是他们做了。

第二天两人心照不宣没有提起这事，彼此都把这当做契约内补充符文的手段，但两人依旧相拥着醒来，或许彼此都已经习惯了这温暖满足的感觉。晴人拥抱着他，细细舔着之前肩膀上的伤口，符文的影响下伤口似乎有了一些好转。艾尔艾尔弗闭着眼，静静享受这片刻的安宁。

渐渐地，两人都习惯了夜里相拥着入睡，既是战斗中的彼此支撑，也是出于一种难以言状，却两人都心知肚明的感情。

艾尔艾尔弗知道这份感情不会有结果，也从不期望会有什么结果，默默珍惜一起入睡时的安心感就足够了，一直到最后一战。

晴人闭上了双眼，伴随着所有回忆在宇宙中碎裂得无影无踪，艾尔艾尔弗知道他终于不会在夜里因为不安而睡不着了。

“啊，我是你的……朋友……”

遗憾的是，这份本不该是朋友的感情两人却仍然没有说出口。

棕发少年在背负了过多之后终于抛弃一切陷入了沉睡，艾尔艾尔弗继续住在模组的学生宿舍。十几年来的习惯却因为几个月被完全颠覆，夜里醒过来发现身边空无一人，便再也睡不着了，心理和身体的空虚扩散到全身，变成一种挥之不去的低落。

虽然不想承认，但我好想你。

熟睡的晴人被安置在过去的校医室，没人知道他还会不会醒来，仅仅在仪器上显示着微弱的生命气息。

艾尔艾尔弗成为了银三帝国的皇帝，事务缠身的日子里，每周都会有一天谁也不知道他的行踪，也没人会去打扰这片刻的安宁。

“我回来了。”外国使臣中咄咄逼人的银三帝国皇帝此刻卸下一切伪装，柔和地看着熟睡的晴人，片刻之后他躺到了晴人旁边似乎是故意留出的位子。晴人的体温充斥着身旁的空气，一如既往安心而满足的感觉——即使他不会伸出双手抱住自己了。艾尔艾尔弗侧卧在他身旁，头轻轻靠在晴人的肩膀上，几日里憔悴的银发青年终于能宁静地闭上眼入睡。

一夜无梦。

也许明早醒来，会发现自己被圈在怀抱里也说不定吧。

艾尔艾尔弗默默感受着身边的暖意。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 和别人相拥着入睡真的是一件很幸福的事（笑）。一直觉得，妖精其实是个很坦率的人，但他的坦率从来都用行动而不是言语来表达，而这样的性格往往最容易受到伤害，这也导致了晴人陪伴在身边然后又突然离去，对他来说简直就是堪比莉泽露蒂的死一样难过的事吧。履行契约的同时两人也建立了无可替代的羁绊，在革命的道路上虽然彼此利用但也相互扶持，性格也互相渗透，所以一直对VVV里两人这种超越了一般友情和爱情的情意沉迷得无可自拔。相信晴人这样温柔到骨子里的人最终一定不会丢下妖精的^-^。
> 
> 渣文感谢阅读~


End file.
